


What Happened After

by JustV



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, star trek voyager - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustV/pseuds/JustV
Summary: This is how I envisioned what happened after the director shouted, "cut!".





	What Happened After

**Author's Note:**

> Star Trek Voyager and all of its characters belong to Paramount. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> I am just playing with them.  
> I don't get to have monetary profit, only an emotional one.  
> I just can't stop loving them.  
> Somebody should really save me from self!  
> This is the first fanfic I have written ever...

She is a starship captain.

She had confronted a lot of bullies and threatening aliens.

She defeated them all.

She is strong.

She faced them all.

But why can't she face the loneliness she is feeling at this moment?

Ever since her time-traveling self told her that the man she secretly loved for so long married the woman she practically considered her daughter, she can't stop herself from feeling the melancholy that has taken root in her heart.

In this moment of triumph, a time she wants to celebrate with him feels so hollow.

Yes, she succeeded.

But at what cost?

Instead of standing beside her, holding her hand, looking into her eyes and letting her know that he still loves her... _still loves her_?

Did he really love her or was it just in her mind?

He is standing beside her adopted daughter. She is beautiful, unbroken. She cannot blame him.

It pains her, but what else can she do?

It's too late.

It's too late.

She looks at the viewscreen. The Alpha Quadrant.

She did it. She brought her crew home. Her sole life purpose for seven years, but she can only feel loneliness.

" _Mr. Chakotay, the helm_."

He smiles at her, a tender smile. " _Aye, captain_."

She takes her place in her seat.

With tears glistening her eyes, " _Set a course. For home_."

She is home.

They are home.

But she can feel no happiness.


End file.
